


Room for One More

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew comes home to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for One More

Matthew came in the door to Beverly slamming to his legs in obvious flight. He was surprised enough that he looked up to see what she was running from. Will was not far behind her, although he didn’t look mad. 

Will was never as serene as when he had his belly full. It was as if the omega part of him forced out all the worry leaving him relaxed and only concentrated on their family.

Even now with his curls messy, a kid under each arm, food on his shirt, and wearing the same sweatpants he had been in for the last four days, he looked delighted. His pregnancy only just starting to show under the loose t-shirt.

Matthew was glad he finally had gotten the head nurse position, unless there was an issue that needed him or called for extra paperwork he always got home on time. Plus they needed the money, even more after Will decided he wanted another kid. Matthew couldn’t turn him down; he loved the three they had, despite the mess and sticky finger prints that seemed to follow them no matter how often he cleaned. 

They both knew it was Beverly was the source of the storm. The two children that followed her were rare little omegas and had the omega temperament unlike their father Will, shy and reserved even as toddlers. The problem was like omega’s they listened to the little alpha who already knew how to puff out her chest and give orders that sounded ridiculous coming from a six year old. 

It made them easy to find though, they only had to look for Beverly to find all of their children. Right now that wasn’t a problem though; Will still holding onto the two little wiggling omegas. They squealed with giggles, not yet feeling shame at being caught. Even Will got caught up in their laughter although he was fighting to keep a stern look on his face. 

“I hope the next ones a Beta.”

Will joked to Matthew, his face full of mock anger. 

“What did you do now?” 

Matthew asked Beverly, and she only blinked up at him with her big blue eyes and mop of curly hair, looking so much like Will he couldn’t feel anger no matter what she got into. 

“Nothing.”

She mumbled out in her squeaky little voice. 

“I just brought them out of our bedroom for the third time today. Beverly had set them on a hunt for the Christmas presents and they tore apart the closet while I was making dinner.”

Will set them down on the ground, quickly grabbing the back of their shirts as they tried to run back to the room. They were weak from laughter and let themselves crumple on the floor. 

Matthew looked down at the three children until they showed their bellies like the naughty pups they were and had the expression to show they had been properly chastised. As an alpha it was all he had to do, even Beverly looked sorry. Matthew knew that Will could take care of it, but he liked to give him a break whenever possible, he knew how long a day could feel when they decided to get into trouble.

Will turned around, but the shaking of his shoulders gave away his hidden laughter. Will had always been terrible at punishing the children in the normal dominant manner; he found their sorry submissions cute. He’d admitted to Matthew he found it adorable seeing their little bellies still plump from baby fat. So instead Will chose to make their punishments undoing whatever trouble they did. Matthew felt that was fair, and had picked it up from Will.

“Apologise to your dad.” 

Will had to face them again, his cheeks pink from amusement. The two little omegas obeyed immediately, but Beverly crossed her little arms and made a face first.

When Matthew was satisfied he walked to Will and pulled him into a quick kiss. 

“Now we are going to clean up the mess you made, and then the three of you are going to help me make dinner while your dad takes a break. Wait for me in the bedroom.”

Matthew slid into his role happily, wanting to give Will a little break from the three puffs of curly hair. He knew their children would listen without having to stare them down and so he watched Will instead. Even the mess he was from taking care of the kids all day he looked fantastic, the longer they were together the more Matthew found himself attracted to him. There was something special about knowing that Will wanted to be with him.

‘I will thank you later.’ Will mouthed at him before he slipped out of the room. 

Matthew already looked forward to the children’s bedtime. It was a wonderful thing now they all started sleeping through the night. 

He made a quick stop in the kitchen to turn off the elements until they finished cleaning. Matthew came into their bedroom to see the three of them shoving the pile of things back into the closet. 

“Properly now.”

There was a chorus of whines before he went down on his knees and started helping them. Even with them working slowly it took no time to get everything back together and put away. He was glad now that he had put their presents far out of their reach. 

They were much happier when they moved to the kitchen. Though it dissolved into the three of them playing with pots on the floor while Matthew cooked, but he didn’t mind, as long as they stayed in the kitchen he could keep an eye on them. 

Before long Will came out of the shower, already changed into clean clothing and his hair half dried. He leaned on the doorway and watched in silence for a while. Matthew could see he was already looking more collected. 

Even though Matthew didn’t need the help Will joined him in the kitchen, slipping his arms around Matthew's waist and pressing his body against his back. Matthew could feel Will's belly pressing against him and the warmth directed at him through their bond. 

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on the prompt “the season end was too sad :( can you just write some omega verse fluff with Matt and Will being happy with tons of children?”
> 
> I am guessing it meant being happy and having tons of children, but if it was being happy because they had tons of children I feel like this still could fit.


End file.
